happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Warming
House Warming is the second episode of the first season of Happy Tree Friends internet series. This episode introduces two new characters, Petunia, a sweet-smelling skunk and Handy the builder beaver, and what problems his amputations can cause. HTF Episode Description Handy, the resident carpenter beaver with no hands, builds Petunia a lovely new home. How does he do this with no hands? Some secrets may never be revealed! The project turns into a disaster when a fire breaks out and Handy has to come to Petunia's rescue. Plot The episode starts off with a blue skunk named Petunia watching Handy, an orange construction beaver with ironically no hands, build something for her. After he finishes building the present, it is revealed that it is a brand new tree house gifted just for her. Happy, Petunia hugs Handy in gratitude, and bids farewell just as she goes to play in her tree house. Happy and content, Handy turns around to leave, but at that exact moment, the tree house catches on fire, grabbing his attention and making him scream in sheer horror. Petunia, inside the burning tree house, screams for help. Handy tells Petunia to jump out, and he will catch her. Petunia does so, but due to Handy’s lack of hands, he fails to catch Petunia, who is now burning crazily. Handy has to act quickly to save her, but then sees a fire hydrant nearby. He attempts to use it, but realizing he has no hands, gives of a scowl to the camera (which will become a recurring joke within the show). performing his first scowl.]] Handy looks back, and notices a bucket nearby, and thinks there is water in it. He runs up to the bucket and gives it a hard kick. Unfortunately, this causes the fire to worsen, causing Petunia scream even louder. A blackened Handy realizes that he just kicked over a bucket of petroleum. With Petunia still burning to death and Handy out of ideas, the latter resorts to one last tactic: stomping the fire out. Handy, with his big worker boots, begins to stomp on Petunia, furthering her injuries, but at least putting the fire out. Petunia, now a blackened and bloody mush, weakly raises her arm and gives an "Okay" signal while giggling weakly for some reason. Moral "Smiles are always free!" Injuries #Petunia jumps 10-15 feet from her treehouse and hits the ground. #Petunia gets set ablaze after her tree house catches on fire. (Kenn Navarro confirmed she survived.) #Handy kicks over a bucket of petroleum, covering him in black ashes and furthering Petunia's injuries. #Handy repeatedly stomps on Petunia in order to stop the fire. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total rate: 100% Destruction #The tree house is burned up. #Petunia's flower and air freshener are burnt to ashes. Goofs #At the very beginning of the episode, when Handy wipes his forehead with his nub, the arm he wipes it with is much longer than it is in the rest of the episode and all future episodes featuring him. It also has an elbow. #For unknown reason, the treehouse burned although it was empty. #It appears to be impossible for Petunia to get into the tree house since there was no ladder or door. Though, this may an instance where the Tree Friends were able to climb trees with ease. #When the house blows up, every part of Petunia disappears, except for her eyes. #Also when the house blows up, the explosion sound effects are slightly delayed. #Handy's ears should have been visible whenever his helmet was up. #When Handy turns around after the explosion, his tool belt is missing in one frame. #When Handy looks at Petunia and tells her to jump, he has no teeth. This happens again when he tries to grab the hose and right before he begins to stomp on Petunia. ##Petunia's teeth are also missing when the treehouse catches on fire. #The bucket of gasoline was directly where Handy was standing, before he told her to jump down, and wasn't shown when Petunia was hugging Handy. #Handy is blackened when he kicks over the bucket of gasoline, but the blackness on him disappears when he starts to stomp the fire out. This may have served as a brief comical/Looney Tunes style moment though. #After Handy kicked the bucket over, the landscape was completely burnt. But when Handy was stomping out the fire, the landscape was back to normal. #Handy isn't wearing boots, but he is wearing worker boots when he is stomping out the fire on Petunia. Though, this may have been done on purpose, since gags like these are quite common in cartoons. #When Petunia raises her hand, she has four fingers. Later when Petunia made an OK sign with her hand, she has five fingers. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:1999 Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:No Deaths Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:No Primary Characters